EP23 (Slayers)
Warning! Eris's Wrath! (Japanese: Warning! エリスの執念しゅうねん!, lit. Warning! Erisu no shūnen!) is the 23rd episode of Slayers. It was first broadcast in Japan on September 8, 1995. Synopsis Eris, having just snatched Rezo's legacy from Lina's hands, now intends to kill them all! Lina releases a Burst Rondo at Eris, who just laughs it off using the legacy as a shield. However, their true plan is revealed, which was for Zelgadiss, under the cover of the blast from the spell, to slice off the bandana Rezo was wearing. When they do this, they finally have proof that he is a copy. On his forehead lies the same gem that Eris used to have complete control of the copies of Vrumugun. Angry, Eris tells her story of how Rezo's quest to cure his blindness hurt him and herself. So, when he quested from the legendary Philosopher's Stone he... and she stops speaking. Zelgadiss tells her that it is misplaced resentment, but crying she silences him. She levitates with the intention of releasing the power from the tablet. Sylphiel cries out that she shouldn't, that something terrible will happen, but she continues anyway chanting a spell... a spell to release Zanaffar! Zanaffar had destroyed ancient Sairaag and had only been defeated by the Sword of Light. Lina flies up to stop her, and Rezo tries to stop Lina. Zelgadiss interferes, insisting that he be the one who fights Copy Rezo. Sylphiel carries Gourry upwards. Eris, in an attempt to control Lina uses the gems. However, Lina's bandana is "special" and the gems won't work on it. Instead, Eris flicks one to Gourry's forehead, forcing him to kill Lina! Meanwhile, Zelgadiss is doing badly in his fight with Copy Rezo. Amelia saves him, but Copy Rezo isn't at all frightened by a two to one ratio. Lina, Gourry, and Sylphiel land on the ground with Gourry still trying to kill Lina. Zelgadiss, annoyed, commands Sylphiel to give him a Flare Arrow. Amelia wants to do it, but Zelgadiss forcefully tells her 'no'. Sylphiel summons one, but it again, turns into a Flare Carrot. He flicks it over to Gourry's forehead, breaking the gem. Amelia finally then, understands why Zelgadiss did that. However, while they are fooling around, Eris has released the power from the tablet, laughing. Just when things couldn't get any worse, they get worse. Copy Rezo delivers a killing blow to Eris. In pain, and losing blood, Eris is disbelieving that "her" Rezo would kill her. Copy Rezo then surprises everyone again by removing and crushing the gem, saying that his original will be avenged, but it will be on his own terms. Major events Debuts Characters * Lina Inverse * Gourry Gabriev * Zelgadiss Graywords * Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune * Sylphiel Nels Lahda * Eris * Copy Rezo Spells * Burst Rondo (Lina) * Levitation (Lina) * Mono Volt (Lina) * Diem Wind (Amelia) * Flare Arrow (Sylphiel) Trivia * It is revealed that the Rezo who've the Slayers have been fighting since episode 18 is a copy. Also, Copy Rezo betrays his own creator at the end of this episode. Category:Slayers episodes Category:Slayers episodes